Avolla
by LeosGirl1
Summary: Avolla comes to Earth to find new love and old enemies.Not good with summaries,just read.plz.This is my first published book.
1. prolong

**PROLONG**

I was walking down the street when I heard someone following me. I knew I had to get away before they got me. I did not know who they were though. For all I knew they could be a friend of mine. So I stopped and turned around. Before I saw anything though was blindfolded and I felt a prick in my neck. I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Shredder

I guess you could say I've had a rough day. I'm unconscious and in some place unknown to me. All I could see was darkness and I hated darkness. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Avolla Sequiana, but here on Earth I'm known as Jessica. It's a long story so don't ask. I'm an alien from a faraway planet called Utrainan. There's a lot more too me, but I'll explain it all later.

I could hear a voice coming from the distance.

"Boss, I think she's waking. " The voice said.

"Good, everyone out!" Another voice said.

This one sounded like the leader. He's probably why I'm here. I tried to open my eyes, but I was unsuccessful. I tried a couple more times and finally on the fourth time, I opened my eyes.

I looked a rounded the room. It wasn't much though. Just a white room. Then I looked up to see how was standing over me. I knew that face in a nano second.

I glared at him. He was someone I hated beyond believe. He was Oruko Saki, or Shredder as most people know him.

"Oruko Saki... I haven't seen you in about 5 thousand years." I said, still glaring.

"Avolla Sequiana, it has been a long time." Shredder said.

" What is it that you want anyway. To get on my nerves?"

"No, but I knew you were here on Earth and I wanted to say hi."

Shredder is an Utrom, where I am an Utrainian. Utrom's and Utrainian's have been enemies since the dawn of time. So I knew whatever he want me for would not be good.

(_**Hey guys ,I hope you are enjoying my story. I'm working on getting it all up. Please Review, I want to know any comments you have. Thanks!)**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat here with my enemy not knowing what to do. He was watching me cautiously, I was known for being fast and slick. Right now, though, I wasn't sure what to do.

"So Shredder, what is it that you want with me? I have a life of my own, ya know." I said frustrated.

"No reason, but you would be the perfect thing used for the Utrom's and Utrainian's to start a war over. It'll be perfect. Both my enemies will end up destroying each other. " He said

I rolled my eyes.

"You are sooo typical."

"And what does that mean." he sneered.

"It means you are sooo predictable. It's annoying really."

"Shut up, or else." he growled.

He looked furious. I guess I struck a nerve.

"Aw, does ickle Shredder not like being called predictable?" I said in a mock babyish voice.

"**SHUT UP!" **He yelled.

He slapped me hard, knocking me to the floor. I sat back up and felt the place where he slapped me at. It was wet and sticky. I shuddered.

Blood.

"Watch it dude. I feel like living for the next millennia. " I growled.

"Shut up! I will be back later, maybe by then you will have learned your manners."

He stormed out of the room, giving me a catch to sigh in relief.

Shredder was cruel and heartless. I knew I wouldn't last unless I got out of here. I just didn't know how I would achieve that. I will find a way.

(_Please review! I want to know what you think of my story so far. It'll get better soon and don't forget I'm an amateur .)_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Being here definitely was not my idea of fun. Who wants to be stuck in a white empty room with your biggest enemy ever sitting right outside your door? I certainly don't, yet here I am, a prisoner of Shredder's. I heard the door open up again. I looked over and saw Shredder.

"Ok, so are you ready to speak with me with respect, you have things to go over." He said.

"Like I'd ever help you with anything. You're nothing but a jerk, a murderer. I am a princess and there is no way I would help you destroy my people, or any other planet for that matter." I said stubbornly.

He glared at me and I glared back.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, if you don't obey me, then I'll be forced to kill you." I snorted."I'll be back in one hour, you'd better decide whether you want to live or die."He said.

"You're wasting your time." I told him defiantly.

"Maybe, but I don't care."He said as he left.

I sat there pondering over what I should do. There was no means of escape. No even knew I was here. So I was either gonna die or become a traitor.

'Die."I thought sadly

There was no way I could betray my people. I couldn't hurt my parents. The only one I would feed to the sharks was Ryanian. My ex-fiancé who's nothing but a dirty cheater.

So I decided that I'm gonna die. I can't betray my people and my mom always said they come first. So in one hour, I won't exist anymore.

A single tear fell don't my cheek.

The hour passed by quickly...too quickly. Shredder walked through the door as soon as it turned.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked me.

"My answer stands. I will never work for you Shredder. I am too honor stricken for that."I said.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to finish you off, permantely."

He lifted me up and I closed my eyes, waiting for the end to come.

Then, I heard the door slam open.

"Drop her Shredder."I heard someone yell.

I kept my eyes closed because I was afraid. I didn't know what was gonna happen. Shredder dropped me and ran off. I heard people fighting in the distance. I knew I had to get out of here and these people seemed like my only chance.

"Please, get me outta here. He's gonna kill me!" I shouted.

"Mikey, get her out of here. Take her to Master Splinter " the first voice said.

"Right-O Bro." Another voice said.

I felt myself being lifted up and carried off. I never opened my eyes to see who had rescued me. Before long I felt the outside air and I knew I was free.

My rescuer started running, to where, who knows.

"Where are we going." I asked him, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"To my home, my father can see to that you are taken care of and that cut on your head is healed. My brother could too, but he's back there." He said.

"thanks for rescuing me."I said.

"You're welcome, it's what we do."

"Hmm." I said, but I starting feeling tired.

It's been a while since I'd slept and now seemed like the right time. Even though I was being carried by some stranger who saved me from death but is taking me to his home. O well, I felt like I could trust my rescuers, so I just fell asleep.

(_Sorry the last few chapters were short. As I told you earlier, I am beginner, so give me time. Thanks for being patient, and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks and Plz review!!!_)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't know how long I was asleep, but eventually I woke up. I was in a dark room, laying on a comfortable bed. I sat up and felt around for a lamp. When I found one, I turned it on. I looked around and saw pretty much nothing. There was a mat on the floor and candles, but other than that, it was empty.

'Strange... where am I?' I wondered silently.

Then I remembered what happened. Shredder, the mysterious rescuers and that they were taking me to their place. I guess that was where I was at.

I got up and stretched. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and a giant turtle walked in. Yep, you heard me, a giant turtle. At first I was confused, but I let it go. He was wearing a purple bandana and he had a bo staff on his back. He was also carrying a clipboard.

"Hello, my name is Donatello." He said.

"Hello, my name is Avolla, but here on Earth, I go by Jessica."I said

"Why," He asked confused.

"To protect my identity. So many people want me dead, so I stay on Earth, undercover as a normal human girl."I sighed. "but I guess my covers blown."

"Don't worry, Shredder's nothing but a bully...we'll protect you." Donatello said.

"Thanks, but don't worry about me. If those creeps wouldn't have snuck up on me, I would've kicked their ass. I'm also a warrior, so I am trained. Just not as much as he is."

"Well then that's how we'll help. We are as trained as Shredder is."

"How do you guys know Shredder?" I asked confused.

"He's been our enemy for a long time. He tried to destroy our family and he killed a friend of ours..."He answered.

"Oh, wow. He's my enemy because he an Utrom. We've had a rivalry with the Utroms since the beginning of time. They killed our first queen...my great-great-great-great grandma. In return, we raved and killed dozens of their people. " I explained.

"Wow." He said.

"yeah..."I said.

We were quiet for a few minutes. He was looking at his clipboard.

"It's amazing. You seem to have no bruises or scratches today, but you did yesterday." He said after a few minutes.

I laughed.

"Yeah, it's how Utrainian's are. We heal really fast...it's useful during wars and battles."I explained.

He smiled.

"Nice, well, you seem alright. Would you like to meet the rest of the family?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that would be cool."I answered, laughing.

I jumped off the bed and stretched. Then I followed him out through the door. We walked into what seemed like the living room.

"Wow, this place is Huge!" I exclaimed.

He laughed.

"Yes it is for a sewer corridor."

"Wow, this is in the sewer. Earth gets more and more interesting every day." I chuckled.

"Yes, it does."He smiled.

I smiled. Then I noticed three other turtles and a giant rat (yes, you heard me right, a giant rat!)

The turtles all had different colored mask on. One had a blue mask on. He spook up first.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Leonardo. These are my brother, Michelangelo, Raphael, and I guess you already met Donatello." He explained, pointing to each one as he called them.

I nodded.

"And this is our father, Master Splinter." He finished.

I nodded.

"Welcome, may I ask your name?" Splinter asked.

My name is Avolla Sequiana...but here on Earth, I go by Jessica." I said.

"Well its nice having you here, my dear. You may stay as long as you want."He said

I nodded my appreciation. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 5

We were all sitting around in the living room. I learned that the one in the red mask is Raphael and the one in the orange mask is Michelangelo. Leonardo, the blue mask one who spoke earlier, was the leader obviously. To me, so far I though he and Don were the two best. (Don't ask. )

"So tell us more about you, we've already told you about us." Leonardo said.

I shrugged.

"Well, I'm the princess of the planet Utrainian. I've have five sisters and three brothers. My parents are stupid and they are the reason I'm here." I explained.

"Why?" Michelangelo asked.

"Humph, a lot of reasons, but the main one is they are so controlling. They want to have my life the way they want and I don't get a say in any of it. The reason why I left is because they tried to make me marry a warrior named Ryanian. I hung out with him because my parents wanted me too. I thought I was falling for him. Then, one day as I was walking through the streets of my kingdom, I saw him… with another girl. They were making out. I shouted out, slapped him as hard as I could, and I'm sure I drew blood, and I ran home, sobbing. My parents tried comforting me by telling me they'd find me someone new. That's when I broke." I shuddered. "I told my mom that there was no one here who I wanted to be and I was tired of them trying to control my life. So I packed up my things and came to Earth." I explained.

Everyone was quiet for a minute and was looking at me with sympathy.

I ignored them.

"It's no big deal, I learned that I never loved him and I just acted like that because I was tired of my parents trying to control my life." I shrugged.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like.'' Leonardo said.

"Thank you, it's nice to know that someone can give me a choice in life.'' I said.

Another silence.

"Sooo… what else can you tell us, do you have any enemies or what?'' Raphael asked.

"Loads, considering I was a warrior as well. Though the biggest enemy my planet has are Utroms.'' I said, the hate in my voice evident.

Everyone gasped, except Donatello, who knew already.

"What?" I asked.

"How can you be friends with the Utroms, they seem like great um… aliens."L

Leonardo said.

I shrugged.

"It's been that way since before I was born. We've had wars going with them for a long time. We just hate each other. We've had a rivalry with the Utroms since the beginning of time. They killed our first queen...my great-great-great-great grandma. In return, we raved and killed dozens of their people. " I explained.

They looked at me shocked.

"Have you ever killed one of them.'' Mikey asked.

"Yes… because they tried to kill me and my mother." I said sadly. ''They already killed two of my sisters…"

They were quiet again.

"They aren't bad people, you know." Donatello said.

"Maybe to you, but to me, I'll always hate them."I said, a little angrily.

Everyone was quiet again, and it was kinda awkward. Mikey cleared his throat.

"So…ah… do you like pizza?" He asked awkwardly.

I laughed.

"I love pizza!" I said.

The awkwardness vanished as Mikey ran to the kitchen and started baking some pizza.

Master Splinter stood up.

"Leonardo, would you mind giving up your room so Miss Sequiana can have a bed until we set up a bed for her?" He asked.

"Oh no, it's fine. I can sleep on the couch. It's no trouble." I said before Leo answered.

"No, you can sleep in my room. I'll be fine on the couch.'' Leo said.

I sighed…

"Ok." I said.

"I show you where my room is after we eat." He said.

I nodded and we continued to talk about my past.

(I hope you are enjoying my story. I tried to make their reaction to Avolla telling them the Utroms are her enemy better. I will post more as soon as possibly. Thank you for sticking with me and enjoy my story! R&R)


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning I got up and walked to the kitchen. Everyone was already in there.

"Good morning everyone." I said, smiling groggily.

"Morning Avolla, did you sleep well?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, but please call me Jessica. I prefer it while here on Earth." I answered.

He nodded.

"So tell us, how did you meet Shredder? If you both hate Utrainian's, why don't you work together or something?'' Raph asked.

"I did work with Shredder once. My parents wouldn't have liked it, but I wasn't gonna tell them. One day, we came to Earth cause he had some people to pick up. That's when it all went wrong. Some of my warriors heard that Shredder was coming to Earth, they didn't know we were planning an attack on the Utroms and they found us. They were surprised to see me with them. 'Princess, what are you doing with an Utrom?' My friend Lithion asked. 'You're not working with them are you.'

I shook my head.

'I am working with him, but not to plan the downfall of Utrainian, but the downfall of the Utroms.' I tried to explain.

'Princess, we can't trust him. He's an Utrom.' Lithion said

"Please, on the battlefield, I am Avolla. But that is not true. He has saved my life when the Utroms captured me and tried to kill me."I had tried to explain.

But they didn't listen to me and they attacked him and his minions.

'STOP IT!' I yelled, but I was too late.

Shredder got mad and he attacked.

'Quit it, all of you!'

Then Shredder killed three of my men. All at the same time.

'NO' I shouted.

Lithion glared at me.

'Is this what you call a friend.' He shouted.

'How dare you kill my people! I thought you were gonna help us, not kill us.' I yelled.

'They attacked my friends remember.' he yelled back.

'So, that does not mean you kill them!' I cried.

Then I slapped him. He glared at me.

'How dare you slap me!' He shouted.

Then he slapped me, leaving a gash in my face and he ran. I haven't trusted him or any Utrom since and I never will again." I finished.

"Wow, long story." Mikey said.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"Guys, it's time for us to train." Leo said.

"Oh, can I watch?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

"Sure." He answered

I smiled back and followed them into the dojo. It was rather big too.

"Wow, this place is huge!' I commented.

They laughed.

"Yeah, it is." Leo said.

I watched them for like two hours as they took turns sparing, practicing with their weapons and having a good time. I remembered all the times I had training when I was learning how to be a warrior. I also wondered if I could beat them in a sparring match.

When they were done, I walked in and joined them.

"Hmm, not bad. I just wonder if I could beat you guys." I said, smiling.

Raph laughed.

"Yeah right, lady. Look , we've been training for over 10 years. Fighting us would just be an embarrassment," He laughed

I smiled.

"Ok then, let's battle then." I said, smirking.

"Ok, let's.''

(I"ll have the fight up asap. I hope your enjoying this. If not, stop reading R And R )


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_The fight and a walk_

We decided to fight weaponless. It was easier and secretly, I knew I could kick his ass with a weapon. Hell, I know I can beat his ass now.

"Alright, are you ready?" Leo asked.

"Yep."I said, smiling as we circled each other.

"Alright, go!"

I waited for Raph to make the first move. He glared at me and then he charged. I waited till he was right in front of me, then I grabbed his wrist and flipped he over my head. He landed with a loud thud.

"Sure you can beat me Raphie boy?" I asked, knowing that would tick him off.

"Don't call me that." He growled as he stood back up.

I smirked, and then went to kick him. He dodged then grabbed my foot and tried to push me down. I pushed off the ground and flipped in the air before he pushed. Then I used the leg I pushed off the ground to kick him in the chest. I landed perfectly as he flew backwards and landed inches away from the wall.

"If you were my enemy, I would have kicked you far enough to hit that wall. You wouldn't want me as your enemy." I said, smiling proudly.

He just glared and me and stood back up. He ran towards me again, growling angrily. I moved out of his way when he was close- a move he didn't anticipate. Then I turned around and kicked him in the shell. He fell forward out to the floor.

"Haha, I win!" I gloated.

"Yay!" I heard the others yelling.

They ran over to us and everyone gave me a high five. Raph got up and gave me a bored look.

"Well, you're and good fighter, for a girl."He said gruffly.

"Yep, a girl who just kicked your ass!" Mikey yelled.

I laughed, but Master Splinter didn't look too pleased by his language.

"Michelangelo, you know not to use that kind of language, Go do 20 flips." He said, sounding annoyed and disappointed in his son.

I just giggled.

Mikey trudged to the corner, looking sad then started to flip. Master Splinter watched him do the flips. I watched too, finding it hilarious. When he was finished, Master Splinter went to his room.

"Alright."Mikey said, joining us once more."Let's celebrate Jessica's victory! Let's have pizza!"

I smiled, but before Mikey could enter the kitchen, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!"Mikey sung, skipping over to the phone.

"Hello."He said.

"Oh, hi April! Yah, we were getting ready to eat some pizza. You should come over, there's a girl her and she totally kicked Raphs butt in a sparring match. It was hilarious!"

"Really, cool. See you soon!"

He hung up the phone.

"Hey guys, April and Casey are coming over!" Mikey yelled.

Everyone cheered. Which is really weird?

"Uh, who's April?" I asked, confused."And Casey?"

"April and Casey are our friends. They've been our friends for a while now."Leo explained.

I nodded.

"Cool are they turtles too or humans?"

"Humans."

I just nodded again. I heard Mikey in the kitchen, making the pizza. Donnie disappeared into his lab and Raph was still practicing.

"Do you want to go for a walk while we wait for the pizza?"Leo asked, shyly.

I smiled.

"Sure. Come on."I said, grabbing his hand, but I quickly let go, shocked.

I had felt a surge of electricity run through my body when I touched him. By the look on his face, he felt it too.

"Uh um. Come on." I said, this time not touching him.

We left the lair in a daze. I couldn't believe that I had just felt that electricity, mostly because they say when you feel that, you've found your true love. He probably knew that too because he looked just as shocked as I felt.

"So, what's your guys' story? You have heard mine, but I haven't heard yours."I casually asked, trying to make conversation.

"Wow, you're right; usually the first thing we do is tell our story."He said then launched into it.

It was actually pretty interesting. I should've known the Utroms were involved. They weren't exactly careful with their stuff.

"Wow." I said when he was finished."Yours is way more interesting than mine. Mine is more like a sob story."

He chuckled.

"We all have a sob story, it's no big deal."He said.

I nodded.

"He isn't worth it either. I left home to get away from him and hopefully find someone who does love me. He can rot in Hell for all I care."I said, a little angrily.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you here. We'll protect you."He said, protectively.

I smiled. He was very sweet.

"Thanks, but I know I will be fine. If I can kick your brother's butt then I'm pretty sure I can kick Ryanian ass. Besides, I don't want to trouble you guys. I will leave as soon as I find a place to go."I said, a little sadly.

"Nonsense, you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

I just laughed.

"But I stole your bed."

"So, the couch is more comfortable then you would think."He shrugged.

I nodded and we walked in silence.

"Are you ready to go back to the lair?"Leo asked."April and Casey should be there soon."

I nodded

"Yeah, let's go."I answered.

We walked back to the lair.

**(**_Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I am just now updating. I actually forgot about this story till I looked through my notebooks. I'm going to start writing chapter 8 now. Please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_April and Casey!_

I was sitting on the couch, watching television when I heard the elevator. I was guessing April and Casey were here. I had been back for about 10 minutes and I was sitting here waiting. I heard Leo approach me.

"Are you ready to meet them?" he asked.

"Yep, let's go."

We walked into the other room where everyone was at. There were two humans, who I knew were April and Casey.

April had red hair that she put up into a bun. Her eyes were a jade green. She wore a purple shirt that showed her stomach and brown pants with a black belt. She also wore blue and white shoes. You could tell she was a tom-boy and could probably kick ass if she knew how to fight.

Then there was Casey. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt that was really tight on him, and blue sweatpants. He also had blue, white, and yellow tennis shoes.

"April, Casey, I would like you to meet our new friend. . . Avolla Sequiana."Mikey announced.

"Hi."I said waving."Please, call me Jessica. It's what I go by here on Earth."

"It's nice to meet you Jessica."April said, shaking my hand.

"Hey."Casey said, before walking over to Raph.

"It's nice to meet you too, April."I said."You too Casey."I shouted.

He just waved to say he heard me then continued talking to Raph.

April shook her head.

"Ignore my boyfriend, he's a bonehead."

I chuckled.

"I know how that is. My triplet brothers are the same way. They're like Fred and George from Harry Potter- though sometimes I think they are worse."I said, shaking my head.

She laughed.

"I bet . . . triplets are a lot. How can your parents handle that many boys?"

"Well, usually the servants take care of them. My parents are always too busy to talk- let alone play- with us. It's like we don't exist to them at times."I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."April said, apologetically.

"It's ok . . . they were only ever worried that we would never marry the right suitor. That's why they arranged the marriage with Ryanian. When he- when it didn't work out I left my home and came here. I had been to Earth thousands of years ago and I really loved it here. It seemed to be the best place."I explained.

By now we were sitting on the couch. I didn't remember moving, but I space out a lot.

"Wow that is quite a story. I'm sorry that happened to you."April said, sadly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to start my life here on Earth and just try to forget about my past. I might be a princess, but I sure as hell don't act like it."I said, grinning.

She smiled.

"So are you going to stay here or what?"

"I haven't decided. I guess I'll see how it goes. If I do decide to leave, I can shape shift into a human. It's kind of my power I guess you could say. I'm the only one of my people who can do it. It helps when you want to avoid people or spy on others."I said.

"Wow, that's cool. Have you ever tried to figure out why? You might be destined to do something great."

I shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it actually. I just think of it as a part of me and who I am."

She nodded.

"I can understand that."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and watched Mikey and Raph argue over something.

"Any idea on what that's about?"I asked.

She shrugged.

"With them, it could be anything. They fight almost as much as Leo and Raph do."She answered.

"So I guess the pattern is Raph."

"Yep, he seems to be the center of all their fights, even with Casey. I think the only one Raph doesn't fight with is Don."

"I could see that, does he mostly hang out in his lab?"

"Yep, that's his favorite place to be. They probably wouldn't have a lot of the stuff they have without him. He's always working on some new project."

I nodded.

I watched as Master Splinter came out and broke up their argument, then he made them each do 20 flips.

I shook my head.

"I will never understand why some guys act so stupid."I said, laughing slightly.

"That's the question we all ask."

"Hey Ape! You ready to go? We gotta meet Angel!"Casey yelled a crossed the room.

"Coming."April yelled back."We should hang out sometime, go shopping."

I nodded.

"I would love too. It was great meeting you."I said.

She gave me a hug, which kinda surprised me.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I waved as she and Casey turned to leave. I was glad I met her. She was really cool.

**(**_**Soooo, what did you think? Well, I'm not done yet! I haven't even gotten to the romance part. Don't worry, we're getting close! Please R&R!**_**)**


End file.
